Facebook International
by xX Mochi Devil Xx
Summary: All the nations have gone cyber. With the new social networking fad, how will their tale turn out? Will the addiction grow into their everyday lives? Read to find out more! - Facebook fic, mild swearing and yaoi/het pairings.
1. Feli on Facebook

_A Hetalia - Axis Powers Facebook fanfic ~ by xXMochixxxDevilXx_

* * *

**[A/N]: Hello readers! I have been reading a ****_lot _****of Facebook Fanfics and I felt like I just ****_had _****to try one out. Now which category fits perfectly here? Of course, Hetalia! So, here it is: The nations on Facebook! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ve~ Luddy...I still don't get it..._Facebook_?" A flustered Feliciano asked the bigger nation. "Do I really need to have one?"

"Well, it's your choice...um...I can guide you as I am on it too-" Ludwig aka Germany was suddenly broken off as Feliciano aka Italy tackled him onto the ground. "Ve~! Germany is on Facebook too! Please get me an account! Please~!"

Germany, face flushed, sighed deep and got up, walking towards the computer. "So...um..this where you enter your first name-"

* * *

**Feliciano Vargas** _is now friends with __**Ludwig Belschmidt, Lovino Vargas**__ and 55 others._

_55_ _people like this._

* * *

**Feliciano Vargas **is angry at a certain** Ludwig Belschmidt**

_**Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland **__and 20 others like this._

**Ludwig Belschmidt **...

**Lovino Vargas** Feli! What did that potato bastard do! Tell me, I'll go break his neck!

_7 people like this._

**Francis Bonnefoy **Did you do something Ludwig~? If you know what I mean! Honhonhonhon~!

_13 people like this._

**Arthur Kirkland **Of course not you perverted frog!

**Feliciano Vargas** N-No! Luddy didn't do anything like that big brother France! And no need for that Romano!

**Ludwig Belschmidt **Mein gott**1**! So much for lying!

**Francis Bonnefoy **What did you lie about Ludwig~? Hn?

**Arthur Kirkland **Yeah, what?

**Feliciano Vargas **Luddy said that we get a plate of pasta when we make an account here! Liar!

_19 people like this._

**Gilbert Belschmidt** Kesesesesese! Aye, West! You are one heck of a trickster trying to get poor Feli here.

**Ludwig Belschmidt** Seriously, bruder**2**, I don't want to talk about it. There is already a lot I have to do to make up for that...

_17 people like this._

**Francis Bonnefoy **Honhonhon~! I see...I see...Where are you Elizaveta chéri**3**?

**Ludwig Belschmidt **Nothing of THAT sort you wine pervert!

_21 people like this._

**Feliciano Vargas **Ve~ Germany...why are you blushing?

_19 people like this._

**Ludwig Belschmidt **...

* * *

"Sorry Feli, but the truth is, social networking doesn't give you pasta..." Ludwig tried reasoning, but Feliciano looked away and huffed. He should have known how adamant both the Italian brothers were when it came to their pasta. He only shrugged.

And then an idea struck him.

"Though you can meet other pasta admirers."

"Ve~! Really, Germany? How!?" Italy exclaimed, obviously happy to hear that.

"Well, it's really easy." Germany proceeded. "All you have to do is search for a suitable page and-"

* * *

**Feliciano Vargas **_likes the page __**pasta~!**_

_**Ludwig Belschmidt, Antonio Fernandez **__and 19 others like this._

**Lovino Vargas** Feli...I don't think we need Facebook to tell us that.

_39 people like this._

**Feliciano Vargas **Ve~! I thought I might get pasta from Facebook this way!

**Lovino Vargas** YOU STILL BELIEVE WHAT THAT POTATO BASTARD HAS TO SAY! I AM YOUR BROTHER GODDAMIT!

**Antonio Fernandez** Ah! Mi Lovi! Don't get angry!

**Lovino Vargas **What do you want tomato bastard? Go clean our rooms for me and pick some fresh pomodori**4**! Bastard...

**Antonio Fernandez** You wound me Lovi...and still you are the henchman in this relation...D:

_9 people like this._

**Roderich Edelstein **How pathetic...

**Feliciano Vargas **Luddy! Where's the pasta!? : (

**Ludwig Belschmidt **...

_39 people like this._

* * *

**Lovino Vargas** _likes the page __**Amo il mio pomodoro bastardo...**_**5**

_**Antonio Fernandez, Elizaveta **_**_Fryingpan_**_** Héderváry **__and 45 others like this._

**Antonio Fernandez** TE AMO**6**! TE AMO! TE AMO~ LOVINO!

_27 people like this._

**Elizaveta Fryingpan Héderváry **Finally, but still, how tsundere of you Lovino!

_31 people like this._

* * *

**Lovino Vargas** _has changed his status from __**Single **__to __**In a relationship**__ with_** Antonio Fernandez**

_**Elizaveta Fryingpan Héderváry, Francis Bonnefoy**__ and 47 others like this._

**Antonio Fernandez ***swoon and faint*

_51 people like this._

**Lovino Vargas** WHAT! NOOO!

**Francis Bonnefoy **Too late for denial...mon chéri, it's already public! Honhonhonhon~!

**Lovino Vargas** BASTARDI**7**! I DID _NOT_ LIKE THAT PAGE AND CERTAINLY DID _NOT_ POST THAT STATUS! MY ACCOUNT HAS BEEN HACKED! BASTARDI!

**Antonio Fernandez** ...what...

**Elizaveta Fryingpan Héderváry** Oh poor Antonio...

**Arthur Kirkland **Then why haven't you disliked the page or changed your status you Italian git!

_11 people like this._

**Lovino Vargas **Yeah...um...I...uh...forgot...

**Francis Bonnefoy** Honhonhon~!

_27 people like this._

* * *

_**Legend**_

**1 - **German for** My God!**

**2 - **German for** brother,**

**3 - **French for **Elizaveta darling?**

**4 - **Italian for** tomatoes!**

**5 - **Italian for **I love my tomato bastard...**

**6 - **Spanish for **I LOVE YOU!**

**7 - **Italian for **BASTARDS!**

* * *

**[A/N]: Hello again! Please tell me how this fic has developed so far. Am I doing good? Should I continue?** **Please Rate & Review!**


	2. Intimidating Ivan

_A Hetalia - Axis Powers Facebook fanfic ~ by __xXMochixxxDevilXx_

* * *

**[A/N]: So, even though I've got only one review so far, but 32 hits already, I can't help but BEG y'all to review. Sweet reviews, critical reviews, flames whatever...just review. Reviews make writers happy and more punctual in their updates. But because requesting sweetly didn't work last time, I've had to bring in someone else...**

**Also, there's mild swearing and disturbing things in here...sorry!**

* * *

**Ivan**** Braginsky** _likes **Abuse,** **Torture, Whipping, Impaling, **and 39 other pages relating to...blood._**  
**

_Nobody likes this._

******Ivan**** Braginsky** And Vodka~!

**Toris Laurinaitis **I have been a victim of that whipping...my poor back...It still hurts!

******Ivan**** Braginsky** Hmm?

**Toris Laurinaitis **Nothing...

**Matthew Kuma Williams **o.o And he's my neighbor! **Kumajiro**, **Gilbert Belischmidt **where are you!?

**Gilbert ****Beilschmidt **o.o you are awesomely intimidating

**Matthew Kuma Williams **Don't compliment him Gil! And for maple's sake, PUNCTUATE!

**Gilbert ****Beilschmidt **Sorry, Birdie!

**Feliciano Vargas **Ve~! Scary...Luddy, where are you?

**Ludwig Beilschmidt** o.o

**Feliciano Vargas **You too?!

**Lili Zwingli **Brother, I am very scared...

**Vash Zwingli** D-Don't worry! We are eternally neutral!

**Honda Kiku** o.o

**Francis Bonnefoy **o.o You like all THAT Ivan?

**************Ivan**** Braginsky** Da~!**1**

**Wang Yao **o.o Aiyah!

**Irunya Chernenko **That is not good little brother!

**Antonio Fernandez **o.o Ah! I'm scared!

**Lovino Vargas **Hey! Tomato bastard! D-Don't be scared! Y-You have to protect me!

**Elizaveta Fryingpan ****Héderváry **o.o Russia!

******Roderich Edelstein **o.o

**Alfred Hero Jones **O.O STAY AWAY FROM THE HERO!

**Natalia Arlovskaya** Marry me Big brother!

**************Ivan**** Braginsky** O.O Kolkolkol!**2** D:

* * *

**Nadech Thai Chaichua **is now friends with **Ashok Gupta**

_**Ashok Gupta **likes this._

* * *

**Alfred Hero Jones **_likes **Burgers****, Hollywood, Videogames, Baseball **and 120 other pages that are typically American!_

_24 people like this._

******Alfred Hero Jones** ALL FOR THE HERO!

**Arthur Kirkland **You American git! Why do you have to have the caps on all the time!?

******Alfred Hero Jones** NO ONE COMMANDS THE HERO! AHAHAHAHAHA!

******Roderich Edelstein** Hopeless...

**Wang Yao **Stupid USA...

**Feliks Łukasiewicz **Like, totally stupid!

******Alfred Hero Jones** STOP ALL THE HATE! TONY! HELP!

**Arthur Kirkland **What?

**Alien Tony **Fucking. Bastard.

******Alfred Hero Jones** AHAHAHAHAHA!

**Arthur Kirkland ** what IS this thing?!

******Alfred Hero Jones **IT'S MY FRIEND TONY. AND HE'S REAL! NOT LIKE THOSE IMAGINARY FRIENDS OF YOURS!

**********Arthur Kirkland** FLYING MINT BUNNY IS REAL, YOU GIT!

******Alfred Hero Jones** SEE? CAPS ON IS NICE! FOLLOW THE HERO! AHAHAHA!

**********Arthur Kirkland** -.-

**********Wang Yao **-.-

**************Feliks Łukasiewicz **-.-

**Ludwig Beilschmidt** -.-

**Francis Bonnefoy **-.-

******Roderich Edelstein** Hopeless...

* * *

**Elizaveta ****Fryingpan ****Héderváry** to ******Roderich Edelstein **Hello there Mr. Austria!

******Roderich Edelstein** um...

**Elizaveta ****Fryingpan ****Héderváry** What, Austria?

******Roderich Edelstein** I have been working on a new composition. So, I thought you would like to...

**Elizaveta ****Fryingpan ****Héderváry** I'll be there.

******Roderich Edelstein** !

**Elizaveta ****Fryingpan ****Héderváry** Is it okay if I bring Italy too? You know how fond he has been of your compositions...

**Feliciano Vargas **Ve~ Signore Panoforte**3** has a new composition? Grazie, Signorina Ungheria!**4** Count me in!

**Elizaveta ****Fryingpan ****Héderváry** Of course you're welcome, right _Mr. Piano_?

******Roderich Edelstein** ...

**Elizaveta ****Fryingpan ****Héderváry** It _is_ okay right? I hope three's not a crowd...

******Roderich Edelstein** ...

**Elizaveta ****Fryingpan ****Héderváry **Mi az uram Auzstria?!**5 **Answer me...

******Roderich Edelstein** ...

**Feliciano Vargas **I hope there's pasta too!

* * *

_**Legend**_

**1 - **Now, everyone knows this is Russian for **Yes~!**

**2 - **Some random thing Russia always says when he's scared/upset...which is rare...

**3 - **Italian for **Mr. Piano**

**4 - **Italian for **Thank you, Miss Hungary!**

**5 - **Hungarian for** What, Mr. Austria?!**

* * *

**[A/N]: So...do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you see room for improvement? Then, please review! ****Don't worry, I'll send Mr. Russia away if you review! **

**- ]- Nyet!**

**But you can always go torment the Baltics! Right, Mr. Russia? ^^'**

**^ ]^ Da~! And please call me Ivan, da?**

**Yeah! Phew...so, coming back, I hope you liked the obvious Spamano, PruCan and one-sided Austria/Hungary! If you wish to see certain pairings or have ideas about new chapter plots, feel free to drop your opinion in your review(I take this as a given) or PM me directly! So long readers! **


	3. Austria's concert

_A Hetalia - Axis Powers Facebook fanfic ~ by __xXMochixxxDevilXx_

* * *

**[A/N]: The third chapter in Facebook International. Gosh guys, 70 hits! It's good, but what about reviews? I already told you, good or bad, I need them! That is why I am planning to take things slowly from here...in the chapter update sense! This one may not be small, bigger, rather, but I felt I just had to make the next ones shorter. I also don't know how fast I'll update, but I'll still post for those 70(and maybe more) who read but don't review. If you think otherwise about my decision, please let me know that in your review. You can even PM me! Rate & Review without fail, but first, enjoy~!**

* * *

**Elizaveta Fryingpan ****Héderváry** is attending event: **Roderich Edelstein's concert** with **Feliciano Vargas**

_**Feliciano Vargas, Roderich Edelstein **and13 others like this._

******Roderich Edelstein** But it's not a concert Miss Liza...**  
**

**Elizaveta**** Fryingpan ****Héderváry** All the same~!

_20 people like this._

******Roderich Edelstein** You didn't have to make it an event...

**Feliciano Vargas **Ve~! I am on my way with Luddy!

**Elizaveta**** Fryingpan ****Héderváry** You are coming too, **Ludwig Belischmidt**?

**Ludwig Belischmidt **Yes. Feli dragged me along...

**Feliciano Vargas **Don't lie Germany! You yourself said that when you annexed him, he used to play really well. Like...Mozart!

_4 people like this._

******Roderich Edelstein** I'm Austrian...It's obvious I play like him, Italy...

**Ludwig Belischmidt **Trottel!**1 **MOZART WAS GERMAN!

******Roderich Edelstein** Austrian...

**Ludwig Belischmidt **DEUTSCH!**2**

******Roderich Edelstein** Österreichisch**3**...**  
**

**Francis Bonnefoy **If you can't decide, then he's obviously français**4**...honhonhon~!

**Gilbert Belischmidt **Aye West! Stop bothering yourself over such trivial matters...he's a loser snob anyway!

**Elizaveta**** Fryingpan ****Héderváry** DO I HAVE TO SHOW YOU THREE HOW GOOD I AM AT WIELDING THE FRYING PAN?!

**Ludwig Belischmidt **...

**Gilbert Belischmidt **O.O Better be careful West...

**Francis Bonnefoy** You wound me ma chérie!**5** DX

**Elizaveta**** Fryingpan ****Héderváry** *strikes an intimidating pose with trusty frying pan* You were saying...?

_34 people like this._

**Francis Bonnefoy **o.o Au revoir!**6**

******Roderich Edelstein** Vielen Dank, Mamsell Ungarn**7**...

**Elizaveta**** Fryingpan ****Héderváry** No...it's um...alright! Don't be so formal with me Mr. Austria! Hehe...I'll be there in 10 minutes, by the way!

**********Gilbert Belischmidt** Mamsell...bah! She's a tante**8**!

**Elizaveta**** Fryingpan ****Héderváry** You are well within hitting range, **********Gilbert** **Belischmidt**! Remember that.

_23 people like this._

******Roderich Edelstein** ...

**********Gilbert Belischmidt** o.o

**Feliciano Vargas **Ve~! I'm here! Open the door Signore Austria!

* * *

"And there was one incident when my blog was stuffed with Mr. Russia's pictures and stuff!" A drunk Eduard aka Estonia blabbered to the other two Baltic states Lithuania and Latvia.

"Must have been intimidating then too!" Latvia spoke. "Oh no, not at all! Those pictures were really cute! But I thought it was Russia's doing, and I suspected him!" he continued. The Baltic states continued drinking and laughing, unaware of a certain someone who had been keenly hearing their conversation.

The hooded figure turned back to leave, muttering. "Wah! Excellent! I know what I have to do!" And began laughing maniacally at his newest plan.

* * *

**Ali Qureshi** to**Eduard von Bock** Hey Estonia! You're a computer whiz right?

******Eduard von Bock** Um...maybe...? Why do you ask?

**Ali Qureshi **Good...good...I want you to hack **Ashok Gupta**'s blog.

******Eduard von Bock** What? But...why?

**Ali Qureshi **I have to get back at him for something he did...just do as I say Estonia!

******Eduard von Bock** But...

**Ali Qureshi **Do you want me to bomb you?

******Eduard von Bock** o.o NO! But...why did you tag India if you are plotting against him?

**Ali Qureshi **Wha-

**Ashok Gupta **Aha! You're busted Pakistan! Stupid partitionist!

_32 people like this._

******Ali Qureshi** Damn it! Coconut bastard got me this time...

**Lovino Vargas **Hey! I gave him that name! Mutton bastard!

******Eduard von Bock** ...

* * *

**Heracles Karpusi **just adopted a new cat...

_**Honda Kiku, Feliciano Vargas **and 21 others like this._

**Honda Kiku **Good to know, Girisu-san!

**Heracles Karpusi **...

**Honda Kiku **Girisu-san?

**Heracles Karpusi **You'll still be my favourite neko, Ιαπωνία**9**...

**Honda Kiku** !

**Feliciano Vargas** Così carino~!**10**

******Sadık Adnan** Salak Yunanistan!**11** Stop hitting on him! Japonya**12**, ignore him alright!

**Honda Kiku** !

* * *

_**Legend:**_

**1 - **German for** Fool!**

**2 - **German for...well...**GERMAN! **^_^'

**3 - **German for **Austrian...** (Austrians speak German)

**4 - **This is obvious, but still, it's French for** french...**

**5 - **French for** my darling!**

**6 - **French for** Goodbye!**

**7 - **German(formal) for** Thank you, Miss/Young Lady Hungary...****  
**

**8 - **German for** Auntie/Old girl/Hag**

**9 - **Greek for** Japan** (latinized as **Iaponía**)**  
**

**10 - **Italian for** So cute~!** (Much like **Kawaii ne~!** in the typical sing-song voice)

**11 -** Turkish for** Foolish Greece!**

**12 - **Turkish for** Japan**

* * *

**[A/N]: I know, I know, so many translations...but I couldn't help it! I just had to have this little chapter in the fic! I hope this doesn't upset people. o.o I'll have to call in Denmark for marketing and Netherlands for managing my sales, then-**

**- ]- Well, don't worry about _xXMochixxxDevilXx_...just be good readers and review, da? Good.**


End file.
